finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide
Hide , also called Hidden, is a recurring ability usually associated with the Bard class. When a character uses this ability, he or she will be removed from battle and will not be able to fight or be damaged until the Show, Appear, or Return command is used. This command exists usually due to the Bard's low HP count compared to other jobs. The Hide status is usually associated with the command or similar abilities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Edward can use this ability. He uses it automatically whenever he enters Critical status. Hide has a Charge Time of 0. The Hide status is applied while Edward is using the ability. The GBA ports include a bug, in which Edward can be both hiding and afflicted with Berserk allowing him to be near invincible until everyone else in the party is knocked out, which removes Edward's Hide status. In the 3D version it can be obtained as an Augment by giving Edward at least two Augments before he leaves the party. This allows other characters to use it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward can use the ability Escape which functions similarly to Hide. He does not, however, automatically use it when he is in critical status. Escape has a Charge Time of 0. Final Fantasy V This is a Level 1 ability for the Bard class, learned for 25 ABP. When the command is issued, the status is given, and if all characters are in the status, then they all run from the battle unless it is impossible to do so. By having all party members hiding and never coming out of hiding, it is possible for the player to completely avoid taking damage and force the enemy to miss every attack that they perform, eventually wasting all of its MP. This status can also give rise to the hidden zombies bug. Final Fantasy VI Laragorn uses an ability similar to Hide, removing himself from the battle and becoming immune to damage and being unable to be targeted until he returns. If the player defeats Curlax and Moebius while Laragorn is absent, they will win as he is not present in the battle. Final Fantasy IX Hide is an enemy ability used by the Cactuar enemy as a counter to taking damage when above ground. Final Fantasy XI Hide is only available to the Thief class. It will instantly give the character the status effect Invisible for a random duration. If the thief is being pursued by a creature that tracks by sight, all enmity is lost. This ability can be used once every five minutes starting at level 45. Final Fantasy XIV Hide is a Rogue ability learned at level 10. It makes the player invisible for the price of reducing the traveling speed by half. It doesn't effect enemies which are ten levels greater than the character in question or those with special sight. It can't be performed in combat, and resets Ninjutsu recast timers if out of combat. Taking any action, including Hide cancels the ability's effects. It has instant cast time and has a recast of 20 seconds. Disciples of the Land's Stealth also have the same basic function as Hide. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hide is an exclusive ability of the Bard class, which makes the user get the Invisible status. Hurdy also knows Critical: Vanish, likely as a reference to Edward's ability to automatically Hide when at Critical HP. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hide is an ability learned by the White Mages that makes them unable to be targeted by enemies for their next turn. It takes two AP to use and is the third ability learned on the crown. Bravely Default Kakuremi is the job level 12 ability for the Ninja. It lowers the user's chances of being targeted by enemies to the lowest level possible for five turns. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Explorers Hide is the Bard's Passive ability. It decreases accrual of malice, making enemies less likely to target them. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hide allows the user to disappear for three to five turns; the caster cannot use any action nor can they be targeted or attacked. The ability has no MP cost and can be learned by Artemios (level 28, 3★), Hayate (level 12, 3★), Juggler (level 20, 4★), Miyuki (level 24, 3★), Montana (level 21, 2★), Paul (level 18, 3★) and Shadow (level 16, 4★). War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hide is the ability of one of Edward's cards. For the discard cost of another Edward card, Hide prevents Edward from being targeted by summons or effects until the end of the turn. Gallery FFIV Hide.png|Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Hide.png|Final Fantasy IV '' (3D). Ability Hide FFIVPSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIX Hide.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXIV Hide.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FF4HoL_Hide.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' DFFOO Hide.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFBE Hide.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Neutral status effects